


Escáner

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble4: Dos años perdidos [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Death, Drabble Collection, Drabble4: Dos años perdidos, Drabble4: Two lost years, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Examination, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Shame, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack miró la pantalla con expresión ausente. Todo estaba en orden. Los tejidos estaban casi regenerados por completo y no había ningún embrión en su interior. Ni rastro del paso del Amo por su cuerpo y por su vida. Los dedos de Jack recorrieron su vientre hasta llegar a la cicatriz que empezaba a desaparecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escáner

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento.

—No hay nada, Jack. La herida está casi curada… y no hay nada más.

Jack miró la pantalla con expresión ausente. Todo estaba en orden. Los tejidos estaban casi regenerados por completo y no había ningún embrión en su interior. Ni rastro del paso del Amo por su cuerpo y por su vida. Los dedos de Jack recorrieron su vientre hasta llegar a la cicatriz que empezaba a desaparecer. Su cuerpo se regeneraba sin cesar, aunque más lentamente a causa de las drogas del Amo. En dos años, había perdido una cantidad imposible de litros de sangre e incluso miembros enteros. Había muerto cientos de veces. Y en cuestión de días, su cuerpo volvería a estar perfectamente sano. Pero… ¿y su mente? ¿Cómo iba a arreglar eso? Las drogas que el desquiciado Señor del Tiempo le había inyectado para ralentizar sus regeneraciones también acabarían por desaparecer de su organismo inmortal. Pronto solo quedarían Jack y sus espeluznantes recuerdos. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a ellos?

El Doctor apagó el escáner y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Jack se sentó en la camilla con una pequeñísima punzada de dolor en su vientre. Sus pies colgaban en el aire, como si fuera un niño.

—¿Estás más tranquilo ahora? —dijo el Doctor.

Jack se pasó una mano por la cara e intentó sonreír.

—Supongo que sí. Gracias.

El Doctor, visiblemente aliviado también, se acercó a él. Jack lo miró un instante: su traje azul, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. De repente, fue consciente de su propia desnudez. Los pantalones de pijama que vestía, lo único que vestía, se le escurrían por las caderas estrechadas por la pérdida de peso hasta dejar al descubierto los restos de la horrible herida. Reprimió un escalofrío e hizo ademán de bajarse de la camilla.

—Voy a vestirme. Creo que ya he pasado demasiado tiempo desnudo... ¿Quién hubiera pensado que yo podría decir eso? —dijo intentando sonreír otra vez sin conseguirlo—. Pero antes me daré otra ducha…

—Jack, lo siento —dijo el Doctor colocándose ante él.

La proximidad lo puso nervioso.

—No es culpa tuya.

—Sé perfectamente cuál es mi parte de culpa en todo esto, Jack. Y sé que es mucha. Pero lo que te dije… sobre que te faltaba un Señor del Tiempo para tu colección…

Jack bajó la mirada hasta el suelo.

—No importa. 

—Estaba enfadado. Lo dije porque quería ser hiriente.

—Lo fuiste.

—Lo siento…

La voz del Doctor encerraba un dolor enorme. Jack asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, ahora ya tengo un Señor del Tiempo en mi colección. Y te aseguro que he tenido suficiente para una vida. Incluso para una tan larga como la mía.

—¿Podrás perdonarme?

—Seguro. Lo haré —dijo el Capitán en voz muy baja—. Si me disculpas… necesito… necesito… salir…

Jack se escurrió de la camilla evitando mirar los grandes y tristes ojos del Doctor y salió de la enfermería con la mano aún sobre su vientre.


End file.
